Fly Away
by Firelily10
Summary: This describes a scene at the airport from the points of view of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Hermione is about to board the flight that could change her life forever, but she feels stabs of regret and reluctance. Draco is desperately trying to get to flight gate number 25 before someone he loves boards a flight that will take her away forever. Draco/Hermione. Please review


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, locations, and or events that might be mentioned in this story. No copyright intended**

Hermione Granger sat in the waiting area of the airport, thinking hard on what she was about to do. This was one of the hardest things she'd ever done in her life. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her racing heart, but she couldn't. Just knowing that she was leaving everything she'd loved behind for something new made her stomach lurch. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her gaze turned to the flight gate on her right. She knew it would be only a matter of time before the announcer called her flight, and she would step on that plane that would take her to her new home. Feeling suddenly cold, she wrapped her coat tighter around her. All the sound around her, from people rushing to get to their gate from couples saying goodbye to each other, was drowned out by the loud beating of her heart.

Still attempting to relax, the young witch pulled a book out of her beaded purse, hoping that it would calm her nerves. But as she opened to the page marked by her bookmarker, the words were fuzzy and unclear. She tried to clear her vision by wiping her tears away, but it didn't work. Giving up on relaxation, she stuffed the book back into her purse and waited.

Hermione started thinking about all the people she was leaving behind. Her best friends, Ron and Harry, Ginny and Luna, her parents….and then one name flashed in her mind. No. It was too painful to think about that name. That person had been the hardest thing to leave behind. Slowly, she pictured his face in her mind's eye. That's when she was at the point when she could do nothing to stop her tears.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco Malfoy pushed past a couple of American tourists, and sprinted down towards the flight gates. He had to get there before it was too late. He knew that she was making a mistake, the biggest mistake of her life. Heck, she probably didn't even realize how much he wanted her to stay. They hadn't spoken since leaving Hogwarts. Draco was positive she'd probably forgotten about him. She didn't know that when he'd heard that she was leaving the country for good that he'd grabbed his broom and flown for over an hour to the airport. She didn't know that he'd waited in line in security for two bloody hours, hoping it wasn't too late to reach her. Hermione Granger didn't know that inside he was screaming for her to wait for him, wait before making the biggest mistake of her life.

He passed the different flight gates. 7,8,9 he counted in his head as he passed each number. Hermione was all the way on the other side of the airport at flight gate 25. As he ran, he felt something slip out from his pocket. He skidded to a halt and looked frantically on the ground, searching for the lost item. That item was almost as important as getting to Hermione on time. "Move" he yelled, pushing aside a flustered looking man. There. On the ground. He picked up the small velvet box and stuffed it back in his pocket and started to run again towards gate 25. All around him people were staring, but he ignored them. The only thing that mattered now was stopping Hermione from getting on that plane.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hermione's eyes opened wide. Just now, just now she'd heard her flight number called. Standing up slowly, her legs shaking uncontrollably, she picked up her bag and walked towards the flight gate. Something inside her made her happy that she was at the back of the line.

Something caught her eye and she watched as two gates away, a young couple kissed each other goodbye. The woman was crying and the man touched her face gently, looking at her in the eyes. His lips were moving but he was too far away for Hermione to hear what he was saying. She sighed, wishing that someone might've came to wish her goodbye. Feeling suddenly alone in the vast, crowded airport, Hermione started reciting all the uses of dragon blood. Usually this helped her stay calm, but not that time. Not this time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Almost there. He was almost there. He'd just passed gate 18. Number 25 should be coming up. He could almost hear Hermione's voice, picture her standing at the gate waiting for board the flight that could change her life forever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She was almost there. There were only two people ahead of her. Soon she would board the plane that would take her far away from her old life. Feeling a searing pain in her chest, she wanted to lie down. No, she had to go through with this. It was her calling.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gate 22. Draco could see number 25 just ahead. Through the crowd of rushing people, he caught a glimpse of brown, curly hair. "HERMIONE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He now saw that she was entering the gate, ready to board the plane. "HERMIONE WAIT!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She could've sworn she'd heard someone calling her name, but she shook the feeling off. It couldn't be, could it? Hermione proceeded towards the long walkway leading to the plane she was about to board. As she walked, she stopped in her tracks. There was that voice again. She stared ahead. She could see the plane's door open, ready for her to enter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm sorry sir, but this gate is closed. The flight is already taking off" the woman at the desk said. Draco slammed his fist on the desk counter.

"No, you don't understand! I have to get on that flight" Draco said persistently. The woman only shook her head.

"I'm sorry sir." Draco felt his heart stop. He looked out the long clear windows. There it was, the plane. The plane Hermione was on that instant. He felt everything around him shatter as he watched it take off and fly away. Absent mindedly, he pulled out the small velvet box from his pocket and opened it. He stared down at the ring. It was red and gold, Hermione's favorite colors. He sighed, feeling unable to move from where he stood.

"Sir, I think you should-"

"Be quiet. It doesn't matter. The flight's gone. She's gone" Draco said, cutting the woman's voice off.

"But sir!"

"Not now" Draco growled.

"But-"

"Can't you see I'm-"

"Draco!"

He turned around and saw it wasn't the woman from behind the desk, it was Hermione Granger, standing there teary eyed. In fact, she was staring at the ring in his hand. Unable to find any words, he held it out to her. She took it gently from his hand. "Yes" she whispered.


End file.
